


Three Queens

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Red Swan Queen Week, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and three kingdoms have become united in marriage. The wedding is over and the wedding night is to come…</p>
<p>Written for Red Swan Queen Week Prompt “Know Your Enemy (Fall In Love With Your Enemy)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Queens

 

The war was officially over.

The wedding, unconventional as it was, had been lavish and beautiful. Princess Red had loved the food and the dancing and the joy of the war being over.

And now she was married.

To end the war Red had married Queen Regina, and also Princess Emma. It was not a marriage of love but one of duty. It was a marriage to save three kingdoms.

Now that the day had drawn to a close the wedding night was about to happen.

Red was nervous. She was a virgin of course and she had always expected to be married off to a Prince. Same-sex and three-way marriage was not unheard of, especially within the royal families. The night before the wedding her Grandmother had come to her explaining the details of pleasuring a woman. As embarrassing as it had been Red was grateful not to be coming into this completely clueless.

Standing in front of a mirror in the queen’s chambers, her chambers now she supposed, Red looked at herself. Her wedding gown was the finest thing she had ever worn. She glanced over at the bed. Soon she wouldn’t be wearing the dress, soon she’d be naked with her wives. She’d be a virgin no more.

Her world had already changed forever and now there was one last big step to come.

Queen Regina had been the enemy of her family for years, Red hadn’t been born yet the last time their kingdoms had been at peace. Now she was married to the enemy. She was about to sleep with the enemy turned ally.

The house of White where Princess Emma came from had also been an enemy for a while, not as long as Queen Regina though.

Red jumped when the heavy wooden door opened. She turned to see her wives entering. They were both breathtaking. Regina was resplendent in purple. Her dress clung to her curves and displayed her cleavage rather magnificently. Emma was in flowing white like Red was.

“We’re married,” Emma said.

“We’re married,” Red nodded, trying to hold back her nerves. She was a mess of emotion. She had no idea what to say or think or feel. She was excited, she was afraid that she might mess this up.

Regina’s eyes settled on Red. “Are you scared?”

Red shook her head.

“Overwhelmed?”

“Yes, very,” Red gave her wife a nervous smile.

“Me too,” Regina said.

Red was surprised, Regina seemed to composed and sure of herself.

“Overwhelmed is a good word,” Emma agreed.

Regina took Emma’s hand. “Tonight is special. For all of us.” Regina and Emma walked to Red. “Tonight we start something. Tonight the two of you become queens too. Tonight, if we’re lucky, we’ll start to fall in love.” As they reached Red Regina turned to Emma and kissed her softly on the lips. Red held her breath. Their kiss was sweet and Red wanted it too. She wanted to kiss them both.

Red stepped in, she tentatively reached for her wives. They felt good. They smelled good. She put her arms around their waists. Emma kissed her first. Then Regina. For a while the three of them stood, exchanging kisses and soft whispers. Nerves melted away and the three of them relaxed.

Red felt something stirring, something inside, a warm pulse that she’d never felt before. Emma dipped in to kiss her neck while Regina was kissing her lips. The stirring intensified. Her enemies. Her wives. She knew now that she had nothing to fear.

“Turn around,” Emma whispered. “We’ll unlace you.” Red could hear the desire in her voice. Desire for her. Desire for this. These queens, these women, wanted her.

After another kiss with both of them Red turned. Regina brushed her long dark hair aside, kissing her neck while Emma’s fingers worked to undo the laces on the back of Red’s wedding dress. Red saw herself in the mirror, she watched her wives. The tightness of the dress released.

Once it was free enough Emma and Regina worked together to push it down. Red slipped her arms out and her wives pulled the dress until it fell to the floor. Her wedding lingerie was scarlet and lacy. In the mirror Red saw Emma and Regina giving her appreciative looks.

“You’re beautiful,” Regina said.

“So sexy,” said Emma, soft and low.

“Your turn,” Regina said to Emma.

Feeling more confident Red joined Regina in undressing Emma.

She wasn’t in love yet. But she was ready to open her heart to her new wives.

 


End file.
